


I Need Some Sleep

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Because when better to write from Tony's POV than when I'm sleep deprived and finishing up my 3rd cup of coffee.  
> I apologise for this utter nonsense, this was one of those ideas that just kept popping into my head until I wrote it down *shrugs*

"Congratulations sir, that is your 15th cup of coffee in the last 24 hours. Your personal best." Jarvis says cooly.

"Thanks for the tally. Now quit judging and start running the software updates for the towers' security. Include all the offices but exclude all the occupied bedrooms." Tony replies, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on his warm cup.

"Yes sir."

" Hey turn on some music, would ya? Keep the volume low, we don't want to wake the the troops."

"Any artist in particular, sir?"

"Surprise me." Tony sips the last few drops of liquid then stands and walks to the bottomless coffee pot.

As he pours, a familiar fills his ears. "Good choice, Jarvis."

"Thank you sir."

Joey Ramones voice floats through the workshop and oh so quietly, slips up the stairs into the hallway.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go insane." Tony sings along under his breath as he walks back to his chair in front of the 3 big computer screens.

His latest project was finished a few hours ago. He still had to run it by Coulson, but the agent is currently in Alaska on vacation. And his next project required the help of Bruce and Thor's girlfriend, Jane.

Tony sighs dramatically, back in the old days the whole insomniac thing wasn't an issue. It was more a celebrated coping mechanism. 3 years later and it's a force of habit.

Tony would love to be able to climb into bed next to his boyfriend at midnight and fall asleep instantly.

Unfortunately, his body seemed to think otherwise. 2 months ago, when Steve first moved in with him, Tony tried taking sleeping pills.

But he soon discovered that they had a bad affect on him during his favorite activity with the super solider.

A few days later, he tried staying upstairs and working on his tech in their bedroom but Steve is a very light sleeper and a sleep deprived Captain America was no fun at all, as they found out the next day.

Once he had recovered with a very long 'power nap', a brainstorming session was held over the island in the main kitchen of Stark Tower.

"Thor could hit you over the head with his hammer." Clint suggested, through a mouthful of fruit loops.

"I am most eager to assist you Anthony!" Thor announced, standing by the toaster.

"Thanks big guy, will keep that in mind." Tony said, wearily eyeing the hammer as it lay on the dining table.

"I could mix up some extra strong sleeping pills for you." Bruce offered, looking up from his tablet.

"No!" Steve and Tony yelled in unison. "Sorry, thanks but er...sleeping pills don't agree with him." Steve said nervously, going pink.

Clint snorts loudly. Bruce nods, turning his attention back to his tablet.

"You could relocate to a place with the opposite timezone." Nat quipped, smirking. Tony sighs and Steve gives him a small smile.

"We'll figure something out." he says quietly.

"Of course we will, but I need to crash first. Jarvis, how long have I been awake?"

"49 hours, sir."

"Yeesh. Farewell you well rested bastards." Tony was visibly shaking as he stood from the bar stool.

Steve jumped up to steady him with an arm around Tony's waist.

"I'm allgood," Tony assured him, patting Steve's chest lightly. "the caffeine likes to dance under my skin." Nat rolled her eyes and went back to her newspaper.

Steve was still watching Tony as the smaller man walked toward the elevator. He finished his breakfast quickly then headed up to their bedroom.

The room was pitch black and Tony's sound machine was whirring by the window.

Tony looked cosy underneath the heavy blanket but he was still wide awake. "Are you going to watch me sleep, 'cause that's just creepy." Tony remarked and Steve laughed.

He walked around to his side of the bed and sat down, leaning back against the mountain of pillows Tony insists on having.

Steve opened the top draw of his beside table and pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil. He turned on the small lamp and angled it away from the bed.

He flipped to a fresh page and glanced over at Tony. "Don't let me disturb you, go to sleep." Steve said in his commander voice.

Tony grinned and scooted closer to Steve's side.

"You're lucky I'm right handed." Steve said lightly as he draped his free arm over Tony's back.

"Mhmm." Tony replied, his face now buried in Steve's shirt. He fell asleep to the sound of Steve coloring his New York skyline.

Tony slept for all of 4 hours but he wasn't about to complain, even though he hasn't slept much since.

Tony's suddenly snapped out of his daydream by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, he turns around in his chair as Steve walks into the workshop, looking even more exhausted than Tony felt.

"Are you okay hon?" Tony asks.

Steve blinks heavily, and shrugs. "Can't sleep with you there, can't sleep without you." He murmurs. "You may as well come keep me company."

Tony gives him a cheeky grin.

"As you wish."


End file.
